The inventor filed an invention patent application relating to handheld testicle massager in 2012, the application No. of which is 201210097337X. However, the inventor has found in practice that usually the testicles must be massaged for 20 minutes or longer time to achieve good effect. It is tiring and inconvenient for hands to press the instrument to massage testicles for such a long time.